


Грех

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Гарри и Драко следят за порядком на рождественском приеме, когда появляется существо, которое называют Грехом.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	Грех

— Я что-нибудь пропустил? — поинтересовался Гарри, возвращаясь на место и быстро целуя Драко в висок.

— Паркинсон объявила, что ей сделали предложение, но не рассказывает, кто именно, — с энтузиазмом ответил Драко, а затем кивнул на Гермиону, сидевшую за соседним столом, и понизил голос. — Заместитель министра скоро вилку сломает, если не расслабится.

Гарри хотел было уточнить, что спрашивал не про сплетни, а про что-нибудь подозрительное, но вместо этого взглянул на Гермиону и немного наклонился к Драко.

— Но ты-то знаешь, кто это?

— Разумеется. Но это неважно, Паркинсон все равно откажет.

Гарри растерянно захлопал глазами.

— И зачем тогда всем рассказывать?

— Весело же, — Драко пожал плечами. — И внимание привлечет. Всеобщее и… отдельных личностей.

Гарри медленно кивнул и уткнулся в тарелку, обдумывая эту мысль. Пока он перекатывал туда-сюда брюссельскую капусту, к ним подбежала девушка — обняла Драко за плечи со спины, поцеловала в макушку и села рядом на свободное место.

Глядя на ее широкую белозубую улыбку, Гарри мрачно задался вопросом, как она не испачкала волосы Драко своей темной помадой. Наверное, какие-то чары устойчивости.

— Привет, милый! — она взяла Драко за руку, полностью игнорируя Гарри. Сам он тоже не торопился заговаривать с ней первым.

Не было ничего нового в том, что девушка целовала Драко в знак приветствия и даже не здоровалась с Гарри. Такое происходило редко, но все-таки регулярно, как и ровно обратные ситуации, в которых кто-нибудь игнорировал Драко. Ни единой причины для беспокойства.

Наверное.

Хотя все шло как обычно, интуиция все равно подсказывала, что именно с этой девушкой что-то не так.

— Привет, Астория, — улыбнулся Драко, и Гарри немного нахмурился. — Давно не виделись.

— Точно. Кажется, теперь я и встречаю тебя только «при исполнении». Вечно ты что-нибудь расследуешь или охраняешь, хоть бы раз зашел в гости просто так.

Драко немного виновато пожал плечами.

Они оба и правда практически не ходили ни на какие мероприятия вне работы — слишком много их было на службе, чтобы тратить на них еще и свободное время. Кажется, с тех пор, как их сделали напарниками, вообще все дела состояли из этого: присутствие на приемах для обеспечения безопасности, выступления на пресс-конференциях и, конечно, опрос свидетелей. Они приходили в огромные особняки, пили чай с кексиками в обществе пострадавших — старых знакомых Драко, которые знали его чуть ли не с рождения. Гарри обычно просто улыбался и молчал, одного его присутствия чаще всего было достаточно, а вот Драко постоянно говорил, говорил и говорил, кажется, почти все время болтал о сплетнях и каких-то общих друзьях, только изредка переключаясь на дело и заверяя, что аврорат приложит все усилия, чтобы найти преступника. И ему все верили. У Гарри это с трудом укладывалось в голове: такие люди искренне считали профессию аврора для Драко каким-то забавным увлечением, хобби, чтобы развеять скуку, но все равно верили, что он сделает работу лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Чем «разное отребье и предатели крови». Чем Рон Уизли, например.

Гарри тысячу раз спрашивал Робардса, зачем идти на поводу у этой «элиты волшебного мира». Не хотят работать с обычными аврорами — значит, не так уж сильно им нужна помощь. И тысячу раз Гарри отвечали, что авроры должны помогать людям, а не нервировать их из принципа. Так что это Гарри и Драко в пятницу вечером ехали на очередную вечеринку, когда Рон и остальные шли в паб после пары часов сверхурочной работы и очередной взбучки от начальства.

Робардс уже даже не скрывал, что к богатым аристократам почти всегда отправляли Гарри и Драко — Мальчика-Который-Выжил и его напарника из старой чистокровной семьи. Кажется, Драко это абсолютно не смущало.

— Навевает воспоминания, правда? — протянула Астория, подперев подбородок свободной рукой. Чем-то беспричинно раздражала она все сильнее. — Когда мне было лет семнадцать, я любила рассказывать о том, что помолвлена, чтобы меня ревновали. Потом, конечно, поняла, как это было глупо, но тогда мне нравилось.

— Удивительно, что Паркинсон решила воспользоваться этим способом. Мне кажется, она в отчаянии, раз идет на такие меры.

— А по-моему, нет. Просто на гриффиндорцев только такие меры и действуют, — Астория сложила руки на груди, так и не взглянув на Гарри.

— Правда? А я до такого не доходил.

Слушать было интересно, но Гарри все-таки слегка пнул ногу Драко под столом. Тот не стал упрямиться и перевел тему: в зал как раз зашла мадам Забини, тоже недавно объявившая о помолвке. Потом заговорили о том, как красиво украсили двор гирляндами: даже в плохую зиму без снега это прекрасно создавало рождественскую атмосферу. Расскажи об этом кто-то другой, Гарри с радостью бы поддержал тему, но рядом с Асторией раздражало даже это: он сегодня пришел еще днем, поэтому никаких огней на улице не видел, а газоны с жухлой травой никакого рождественского настроения ему не создавали.

Через пару минут Астория, завидев кого-то из друзей, сбежала так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Кто это был? — сразу спросил он, стоило ей отойти от стола.

Лицо Астории казалось ему знакомым, но вспомнить ее за время разговора так и не вышло.

— Астория Гринграсс, училась на два года младше нас. А еще она моя бывшая невеста, — Драко запнулся и слегка нахмурился. — Хотя, наверное, она до сих пор моя невеста, формально мы так и не расторгли помолвку. Ее заключили, когда мы еще были подростками, но потом началась война, было не до того, а сейчас это совсем из головы вылетело.

Гарри непонимающе уставился на него.

— Ты шутишь сейчас?

— Нет?

Несколько секунд они оба озадаченно смотрели друг на друга.

— Ты помолвлен и не сказал мне об этом?

— Да какая разница? Это же ничего не меняет, мы с Асторией не собираемся жениться. А с тобой мы пожениться вообще не можем, так что это ни на что не влияет.

— Но это важная информация, которую ты от меня утаил.

— «Утаил»? — возмущенно переспросил Драко, но, заметив чужие взгляды, перешел почти на шепот. — Это настолько неважная информация, что я и не вспоминал об этом последние годы. Мы даже не сами помолвку заключали, это было решение родителей!

— И откуда мне знать, что это не какой-то обман? — спросил Гарри прежде, чем успел подумать. — Ты уже не сказал о помолвке. Может, еще не сказал, что планируешь жениться на Астории. Она же до сих пор держит тебя за ручку и целует.

— Следи за словами, — прошипел Драко, чуть наклонившись вперед. — Ты еще сам пожалеешь, что такое мне наговорил. Ты взъелся из-за этой тупой ревности на ровном месте.

Обычно Гарри одергивал себя за ревность. Когда мысли становились темнее, а грудь сдавливало чем-то колючим — будто стеблями с шипами или когтистыми лапами. Гарри напоминал себе, что ревность только мешает отношениям, а партнеру нужно доверять. Если не искать во всем подвох, не зацикливаться, не кормить рычащего зверя внутри, он вскоре затихает.

Но где-то ведь проходит граница между безосновательной ревностью и здоровыми подозрениями, чтобы через годы не оказаться с рогами и разбитым сердцем.

— С каких пор помолвка — это ровное место? 

Гарри с шумом отодвинул стул и встал.

— Я не собираюсь тебя останавливать, — резко ответил Драко и махнул рукой, будто предлагая отправляться — куда угодно. — И не собираюсь извиняться за то, что не пересказал тебе каждый чих в своей жизни.

Гарри молча развернулся.

Выяснять отношения на рождественском ужине — ужасная идея. Выяснять отношения на работе — чертовски ужасная идея.

Гарри огляделся, решая, чем заняться на приеме, на котором единственными нарушителями спокойствия, судя по взглядам, были они с Драко. Отошел к окну в углу зала.

На улице уже стемнело, двор освещал только одинокий мигающий фонарь. Смотреть там было не на что, поэтому Гарри разглядывал отражения в стекле: вот мимо прошла Гермиона, вот пролетела записка в виде журавлика, вот Астория начала с кем-то танцевать. Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на ней, чтобы разобраться в чувствах: Астория с самого начала ему не понравилась, но это ведь не причина так злиться и ревновать. Хотя, конечно, злили не столько Астория и помолвка, сколько то, что Драко отказывался все-таки посчитать помолвку чем-то важным (хотя бы только для Гарри) и извиниться. Вот уж кто точно стал бы пить чай с солью, но не признался в ошибке.

Но может и зря Гарри так.

Впрочем, мысли снова и снова сбивались. Фонарь за окном мигал и постоянно привлекал внимание. Было в нем что-то подозрительное, что заставляло беспокоиться и вглядываться во тьму улицы, пытаясь уловить проблему.

В отражении Гарри увидел Драко — тот подошел и привалился плечом к стене.

— Хочешь выпить? — предложил он, приподняв бокал с водоворотом блесток. — Безалкогольное, конечно.

— Не хочу, — коротко ответил Гарри, не отводя взгляда от фонаря. Кажется, он стал мигать чаще. Сердце от этого тоже забилось быстрее из-за необъяснимого волнения.

— До сих пор дуешься и ревнуешь?

Драко всегда был эмоциональным: быстро начинал злиться и раздражаться, легко мог вспылить и развязать ссору на ровном месте (все-таки обычно это делал он, а не Гарри), но потом так же быстро отходил и делал вид, будто ничего не произошло. Гарри редко пытался заставить его извиняться, предпочитал просто подстраиваться, и действительно: ссоры после этого быстро забывались и сглаживались.

— Не совсем, — протянул Гарри, на мгновение отвлекаясь от фонаря на эту мысль. Если бы не странное беспокойство, он бы и правда до сих пор дулся и ревновал. Но теперь Астория полностью вылетела из головы, пусть и до сих пор мелькала в отражении стекла.

— Посмотри сюда, — он кивнул на окно. — Не видишь ничего необычного?

— Хм? — Драко лениво наклонил голову, выглядывая на улицу.

За секунду выражение на его лице изменилось и застыло: поджатые губы, напряженная челюсть, распахнутые глаза.

— Фонарь как-то странно мигает, — добавил Гарри, не дождавшись никакой другой реакции.

— Очки протри, Поттер, он не мигает, — почти сквозь зубы бросил Драко, отмирая. — Быстро идем.

Он со стуком опустил бокал на подоконник и до боли вцепился в локоть Гарри, потянув за собой. Из-за серьезного обеспокоенного тона Гарри даже не стал обижаться на это подростковое оскорбление и поторопился следом.

— Так что с фонарем?

— Он не мигает, — повторил Драко. — Его пытается поглотить тьма, как она уже поглотила все остальные фонари и рождественские украшения. Тебя вообще не смутило, что во дворе так темно?

— Все лампочки перегорели? — без особой надежды предположил Гарри. Драко тут же вскинулся, но цель была достигнута — теперь он выглядел скорее раздраженным, чем нервным или даже напуганным.

— Это Грех Рождества.

— Грех? — переспросил Гарри. 

— Да тише ты! — Драко огляделся, но никто теперь не обращал на них внимания. — Ты вообще ничего об этом не слышал? Какие тебе сказки в детстве рассказали? 

— Никакие, — Гарри развел руками, но Драко его проигнорировал. 

— Грех Рождества — даже в магическом мире почти мифическое... создание. Его упоминания находятся только в старых источниках, не меньше сотни лет, и часто звучат не особо достоверно и подробно. «Грех поглощает весь видимый свет и заменяет его абсолютной тьмой, а во тьме не остается ничего. Остаются лишь страх и отсутствие жизни». Как-то так его традиционно описывают. 

— А по-моему, довольно подробно получилось. Как хорошо, что мне таких сказок в детстве не рассказывали. 

— После того, как Грех смоет, на его месте ничего не остается, и жизнь там больше никогда не зародится, — продолжил Драко.

— Смоет?

— Грехи смываются водой, известный факт, — невозмутимо подтвердил Драко. — Можно обычной, не обязательно святой. Поэтому в снежное или хотя бы дождливое Рождество они не появляются.

Они подошли к выходу и остановились у двери. В толпе рядом снова мелькнула Астория — к счастью, не подошла ближе, — но Гарри только сейчас осознал, как легко она вылетела из головы, стоило появиться реальной опасности. Да и у них с Драко мгновенно пропали любые разногласия, как только они взялись за работу.

Видимо, это и правда была пустяковая ссора. Точно он зря так разозлился из-за старой помолвки.

— Почему вообще появляются эти Грехи? — уточнил Гарри.

— Из-за грехов, творящихся в Рождество, — логично ответил Драко. — Но так как Грех зародился очень давно, то и понятие грехов у него другое. Очень устаревшее. Считай, пара грехов точно найдется даже на самом благопристойном ужине, а у нас тут точно целый букет: чревоугодие, зависть, ревность. Как думаешь, за мужеложство считается только секс?

Гарри пожал плечами, предпочитая не думать о том, какая часть его вины в появлении Греха.

— Значит, уничтожить его можно водой? — напоследок уточнил Гарри и опустил руку на дверную ручку.

— Так считается. Если это неправда, то нам конец.

— Обожаю твой оптимизм.

Драко улыбнулся — широко и почти радостно — и растрепал Гарри волосы на затылке.

— За оптимизм и надежду у нас отвечаешь ты, — сказал он, и Гарри открыл дверь.

В лицо ударил холодный воздух. Длинный луч света из проема заканчивался не ровной полосой, а рваными кусками, за которыми начиналась непроглядная, необычная для ясной ночи тьма.

Драко закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая свет, но даже так Гарри видел границу, разделяющую мрак ночи и Грех.

— _Агуаменти_! — скорее на пробу крикнул он, направив струю воды на Грех.

Граница дрогнула, но Гарри не мог определить: сжался Грех, как большой зверь, или только отступил.

— _Агуаменти_! — повторил за ним Драко, выпустив струю с другой стороны.

Грех отодвинулся, и там, откуда он отступал, показывалась совсем иссохшая трава.

Гарри и Драко двигались медленно, постепенно наступая и оттесняя Грех в сторону последнего горящего фонаря — он и правда не мигал, а только скрывался иногда за темным «хвостом».

Грех все сильнее напоминал большого зверя, хотя в сущности больше походил на черную дыру: его будто не было, его невозможно было увидеть, и его положение определялось только по границам вокруг. Даже не черный, а намного, намного темнее. И, будто действительно усмиряя зверя, Гарри и Драко атаковали постепенно и плавно, не делая резких движений.

От напряжения и волнения сердце билось быстрее, а дыхание перехватывало. В тишине раздавались только шаги, шепот и плеск воды, но в ушах Гарри все равно стояли животный вой и рычание. Грех все сильнее теснили к фонарю, а от зверя, зажатого в угол, можно ожидать чего угодно.

До сих пор он не нападал. Не умел нападать на людей совсем? Еще не был к этому готов?

Сжимался ли он, концентрируясь в одной точке, или вода уничтожала его куски?

Они прошли мимо одного из погасших фонарей, увитого гирляндой с безжизненно погасшими лампочками.

Как Грех движется? От одного источника света к другому и обратно?

Как он поглощает не только свет, но и саму жизнь?

Хотя знать последнее Гарри не слишком-то и хотел.

С каждым новым заклинанием струи воды становились сильнее и наносили Греху все больше повреждений, уменьшая и уменьшая его, пока Гарри и Драко не вступили в круг из желтого света фонаря. Грех сжимался у их ног, похожий на неровный дрожащий шар, на разрыв в самом пространстве. Его даже можно было пожалеть, если бы не иссохшая трава и пустые лампочки гирлянд в обесцвеченном стекле.

— _Агуаменти_ , — почти синхронно прошептали Гарри и Драко, направив палочки на Грех.

Две струи закрутились, начиная образовывать сферу, покрывая Грех водой со всех сторон, пока не остался лишь небольшой разрыв сверху — Гарри жадно следил, ожидая, когда струи пересекутся последний раз и окончательно скроют Грех. Еще несколько капель, совсем немного… Слишком медленно.

Тонкой стремительной нитью Грех выскользнул из водяной сферы, и Гарри с Драко отшатнулись. Грех взметнулся вверх, описал петлю и кинулся в сторону Драко — тот увернулся, запнулся о гирлянду и упал, но тут же откатился в сторону, стоило Греху ударить в землю рядом.

Теперь Грех перемещался быстрее, чем вырывалась струя воды из палочки, чем Гарри вообще успевал сделать нужное движение рукой. Оставалось только защищаться и уворачиваться. Гарри развернулся, краем глаза заметив темноту.

Тут же что-то мелькнуло с другой стороны.

Сзади?

Сверху?

Голова начинала кружиться от того, как быстро Гарри разворачивался, пытаясь уследить за движениями Греха, пока не понял, что это бесполезно: Грех не просто мелькал с разных сторон, он оплетал, как змея, струился вокруг и обволакивал, как только что вода окружала его самого.

Грех резко дернулся и закружился, начиная сжиматься, планируя то ли задушить, то ли просто разрезать, как тонкой проволокой, — и в тот же момент закружился Гарри, аппарируя со своего места чуть в сторону и падая на траву.

— _Агуаменти_! — закричал Драко.

— Вот блядь! — заорал Гарри, перекрывая его голос.

Правая рука горела, видимо, Грех все-таки успел задеть ее перед аппарацией. Поперек тыльной стороны ладони и пальцев остался длинный черный след. Палочка упала, и огонек на ее кончике, тоже окрасившемся черным, погас. Пальцы дрожали, и Гарри на пробу сжал и разжал кулак, убеждаясь, что вообще может управлять рукой.

— Все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Драко, быстро садясь на колени рядом. Он легко прикоснулся к предплечью Гарри, направляя руку ближе к свету фонаря и рассматривая темный след.

— В норме, — кивнул Гарри. — А ты?

— В порядке, — Драко улыбнулся, слегка погладив его по костяшкам пальцев.

Гарри вскинул голову, оглядываясь: там, откуда он аппарировал, теперь растекалась лужа.

— Нам необязательно успевать за его скоростью, — сказал Драко, тоже посмотрев на место под фонарем. — Достаточно предсказывать его движения и знать, где он появится дальше. Тогда сможем победить.

— Сможем? — переспросил Гарри. — Разве мы уже не?..

Он не договорил — Драко вдруг распахнул глаза и замер, издал тихий хрип. Его волосы начали темнеть, и Гарри с ужасом смотрел на то, как черный цвет приближается к бледной коже.

Кажется, он закричал. Гарри не помнил точно и не соображал тогда, но он почти точно закричал, одной рукой вцепляясь в сухую траву, которая резала кожу, а другой, обожженной, — в плечо Драко.

Наверное, Гарри все-таки выпустил неконтролируемую волну магии, потому что в следующую секунду полил дождь, мгновенно разрастаясь до ливня. Крупные капли били по лицу, вода заливала глаза, и даже водооталкивающие чары на очках не помогали ничего видеть.

Быстро промокала одежда — уже не только верхняя мантия, но и футболка, трусы, носки. Гарри чувствовал, что абсолютно все уже мокрое до последней нитки, холодные капли скатывались вдоль позвоночника по спине. Казалось, будто он искупался в реке, а не промок под дождем. Будто он обрушил с неба целую реку.

Было безумно холодно, и только это помогло прийти в себя. Пальцы на обеих руках едва сгибались, но с трудом Гарри все-таки взял палочку Драко, чтобы наложить чары на них обоих: согреть, закрыть от воды, высушить. Они уже вымокли под дождем достаточно, чтобы смыть любой Грех.

— Тоже неплохой вариант, — хрипло сказал Драко и закашлялся. — Необязательно успевать за скоростью Греха, если от атаки ему просто не скрыться.

Гарри молча придвинулся ближе. Даже в свете фонаря было видно, что и без того светлые волосы Драко теперь полностью побелели, когда сошла чернота. Гарри провел по ним пальцами — кажется, на ощупь не изменились. Руки все еще тряслись, хотя и не от холода. Паника никак не отступала, пусть Гарри уже видел, что Драко жив, Драко в порядке, не произошло ничего из того, о чем Гарри еще не успел подумать — но чего уже успел испугаться.

Наклонившись ниже, он коснулся губ Драко своими — до сих пор холодными и влажными даже после чар. Только во время поцелуя наконец-то удалось успокоиться, хотя дыхание оставалось сбитым, а сердце колотилось быстрее обычного, но теперь уже по приятным причинам.

— Что за хрень? — Драко вдруг резко отстранился и уставился на свою руку, покрытую чем-то черным и липким.

Гарри понятия не имел, что за хрень, но в этот момент окончательно расслабился: раз Драко уже ругался и раздражался, то наверняка пришел в норму.

Черной жижи вокруг оказалось много: не только на земле, но и на их мантиях, на коже, на волосах. Гарри тронул ее левой рукой, и она пристала к пальцам, как излишне размягченная глина. Очищающие чары не помогли. Пришлось снять с руки водооталкивание, чтобы отмыть ладонь под дождем: вода снова прекрасно работала, черные струи стекали обратно на землю, смешиваясь с разводами крови из мелких царапин от травы. Только заметив свою кровь, Гарри понял, что и металлический запах черной смеси немного напоминал ее.

Были ли это останки Греха? Был ли Грех единственным в своем роде? Он умер или только пропал до следующего Рождества? Вопросов оставалось слишком много, и Гарри сомневался, что еще узнает много ответов.

Дождь вскоре после этого начал затихать, пока не превратился в едва заметную морось. В свете фонаря даже казалось, будто капли успевают застывать в крошечные снежинки, но возможно, в это просто хотелось верить в Рождество.

Так и не отмывшись от черной грязи, Гарри и Драко сидели, прислонившись спинами к фонарю, пока со стороны дома не раздались шаги.

— Да почему так темно… — Гарри узнал голос Астории.

Потом она вскрикнула — уже гораздо ближе. Сил злиться на нее у Гарри уже не осталось.

— Мерлина ради, что за черт?! — Астория остановилась у границы черной жижи. На ее лице отражалась смесь недоумения с отвращением, но она быстро взяла себя в руки. — Вам нужна помощь? Вы точно в порядке?

— Все отлично, — устало кивнул Драко.

— Мне позвать кого-нибудь?

— Нет.

Астория переступила с ноги на ногу. Развернулась.

— Тогда я ухожу.

— А приходила-то зачем? — спросил Гарри. Кажется, это было первое, что он вообще сказал Астории — без особой надежды на ответ. Тем более, получилось довольно грубо.

— Там подарки начали распаковывать, я решила позвать вас. Но раз вам больше нравится валяться в грязи… — ее голос становился все тише по мере того, как она удалялась.

— Астория!.. — позвал Драко, но она уже не обернулась. — Астория!

Гарри слегка пихнул его локтем в бок. На что-то большее сил уже тоже не хватало.

— Хоть сейчас ты можешь ее не звать? Хорошо же сидели вдвоем. Считай, лучшее Рождество в моей жизни.

— Да не в этом дело. Надо было сказать, чтобы никому не разболтала, — отмахнулся Драко. — Если она всем расскажет, как я тут в грязи валялся, это почти уничтожит мои шансы стать следующим заместителем главы отдела. Все хотят знать, что я защищаю порядок, но никто на самом деле не хочет знать, как именно. Она же поняла, что мы тут охраняли дом? Да, наверняка поняла, все-таки…

— Эй! Это я стану заместителем главного аврора, — прервал его Гарри, пока Драко не ушел слишком далеко от темы — тогда возмущаться стало бы поздно.

— Конечно. Как только я стану главным аврором.

— Ты так говоришь, только чтобы подразнить меня.

— Ничего подобного. Это ты пытаешься меня дразнить, ты же ненавидишь бюрократию. А место главы отдела — сплошная борьба с бумажками, а не с преступниками. Значит, это точно не твоя цель, — выражение лица у Драко оставалось серьезным, глаза были честными-честными. Наверное, слишком честными для Драко.

Не выдержав, Гарри первым рассмеялся.

Шутливые споры после победы над врагом, даже когда они по уши в грязи и абсолютно без сил — кажется, у них с Драко уже действительно все в норме после их настоящей ссоры.

— И знаешь… — Гарри кашлянул, — я хотел извиниться. За то, что наговорил о…

— Тш-ш, — Драко быстро приложил палец к его губам. — Поговорим о разрыве помолвки в другой раз.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку, но как только собрался ответить, Драко накрыл его рот уже всей ладонью.

— И пока ты не разрушил момент какой-нибудь дурацкой шуткой, скажу, что для меня это правда один из лучших способов отметить Рождество, даже если у тебя это был сарказм. И пусть мы здесь, а не там, — Драко обернулся через плечо, чтобы взглянуть на дом, — главное, что я с тобой.

Гарри перехватил Драко за запястье, заставляя убрать руку, и притянул ближе к себе.

— Это был не сарказм, — все еще не получалось прекратить улыбаться. — Так что… С Рождеством.

— С Рождеством, — повторил Драко.

Гарри запрокинул голову. Над ними в свете последнего уцелевшего фонаря кружились снежинки и оседали на белых волосах Драко. Со стороны дома слышался приглушенный радостный гул. Раньше Гарри и подумать не мог, что лучшее Рождество в жизни может быть вот такое. 


End file.
